Reflexionen Epiloge
by Chemistress
Summary: Drabbles 100 Wörter , hauptsächlich über Minerva, aber auch über Snape, Hermine und - indirekt - Albus
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: Ich spiele mit Personen und der Welt, die ich mir von J.K. Rowling ausleihe_

_Mein allererstes Drabble widme ich unserer Oberhexe Alcina vom Steinsberg, ohne deren Vorbild "Zwiesprache" es nie entstanden wäre_

.

**Warum?**

Sie stand auf von seinem alten Schreibtisch

und trat zu ihm hinüber.

Sie würde die Worte nicht aussprechen,

es gab zu viele Zeugen im Raum.

Er würde es in ihren Augen lesen müssen,

in ihren Augen, die zu viel verschwiegen

und zu wenig gefragt hatten.

Es tat weh, immer noch,

es würde nie aufhören wehzutun.

Warum hatte er nichts von allem auch nur angedeutet?

Wie hatte sie sich so täuschen können?

Hätte sie nur zu fragen brauchen?

Er erwiderte ihren Blick,

wich ihm nicht aus.

Das hatte er nie getan.

Lag Mitleid in dem seinen?

Nein!

Sie wollte eine Antwort!


	2. Chapter 2

_OK, ignorieren wir den Biss einer gewissen Sch ... Schlange :_

**Alles ist gut**

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Abendseminar und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Flüssigkeit in der Extraktionsapparatur in seinem Labor. Sein Assistent trat aus dem Büro. „Ihre Präsentation für den morgigen Vortrag. Ich wünschen Ihnen einen interessanten und erfolgreichen Kongress."

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang erreichte ihn ein Memo der Universitätsleitung. Das beantragte Forschungsprojekt war genehmigt. Die neuen Instrumente konnten bestellt werden.

Sein Koffer war bereits sorgfältig gepackt. Er hatte den Hauselfen bei seinem Abschied aus Hogwarts mitnehmen dürfen.

Gedankenverloren strich er über die Narbe auf seinem linken Unterarm. Sie hatte seit 19 Jahren nicht gebrannt. Alles war gut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rückblick**

Sie holte das Fotoalbum hervor,

um die Bilder vom ersten Weihnachten mit ihrer Tochter einzukleben.

Automatisch schlug sie es vorne auf und starrte auf die Aufnahmen,

die jeweils zum Schuljahrsbeginn in Hogwarts gemacht wurden:

Snape ganz am Rand, mit ausdrucksloser Miene,

Dumbledore mit strahlendem Lächeln in der Mitte.

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

Wie hatte sie ihn bis zuletzt verteidigt,

sogar vor seinem eigenen Bruder!

Ihre Wut schmerzte.

Harry war über die seine hinweg, warum auch immer….

Nach vorne sehen, nicht zurück!

Leichter gesagt als getan!

Sie schlug das Album von hinten her auf und griff nach den Bildern …


	4. Chapter 4

_A:N: Springt bitte gedanklich mit mir noch einmal zurück an das Ende des "Halbblutprinzen"_

.

**Das Ende einer Ära**

Der Kampf war zu Ende.

Todesser in Hogwarts!

Wie hatte das passieren können?

Nun waren sie fort, nur einer lag tot im Gang.

Wie durch ein Wunder war auf ihrer Seite niemand gefallen –

Bill allerdings war schwer gezeichnet.

Albus schien etwas geahnt zu haben,

doch hatte er fort gemusst,

von Harry begleitet.

Harry – war er nicht soeben durch den Gang gestürmt,

den Fliehenden nach?

Ja, dort draußen stand er, mit Hagrid.

Warum wandten sie sich zum Astronomieturm?

Nein!

Das konnte unmöglich ….

Albus!

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich

auf jeden Rest von Stärke,

den sie noch irgendwo übrig hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Dieses Drabble ist entstanden, während ich das wunderbare "Headmaster Snape" von shadowycat übersetzte_

_(Ihr findet es unter meinen Favoriten; es ist eine zusätzliche Szenefür Buch 7)_

.

**Zu Schuljahrsbeginn**

Sie konnte nicht ruhig stehen bleiben,

immer wieder vermaßen ihre Schritte

die Entfernung zwischen dem Grabmal und der Weide am Seeufer.

„Er ist zurückgekommen!"

In Gedanken schrie sie diese Worte in die Sommernacht.

„Dein Mörder hat deinen Platz eingenommen!"

„Ich weiß, ich muss das Wohl der Schüler über meine Gefühle stellen,

aber wie lange kann ich das durchhalten?"

Aus Wut wurde Verzweiflung.

Sie lehnte sich an den marmornen Stein.

„Du bist doch der, den wir brauchen!

Wie konntest du uns so zurücklassen?"

Im Büro des Schulleiters trat Severus vom Fenster zurück.

Ihn bedrückten dieselben Fragen,

aber sie wusste es nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dieses und das nächste Drabble sind meine Beiträge zur Challenge der Schreiberlinge, bei der eine Zeile aus einem Lied (engl. oder deutsch) eingearbeitet sein sollte:_

_Songzeile aus: „Lighter Shade of Blue" von Reba McEntire_

.

**Jahrestage**

Auf dem Schlossgelände war nach einem strahlenden Sommertag Ruhe eingekehrt.

Eine einsame Gestalt näherte sich den Grabstätten am Ufer des Sees.

An diesen Tagen im Jahr drängten die Erinnerungen mit besonderer Macht empor.

Ihre beiden Vorgänger hatten den Sieg über Voldemort nicht mehr erlebt.

Es schmerzte noch immer:

Der Verlust ihres Freundes –

und die Wut auf ihn, dass er sie nicht eingeweiht hatte.

Ihre Selbstanklage, Severus im Stich gelassen zu haben –

und der Zorn über seine undurchdringliche Maskerade.

Sie seufzte:

_I've only turned a lighter shade of blue_ .

Ruhe und Frieden würde sie so bald noch nicht finden.


	7. Chapter 7

_Songzeile aus: „I guess you had to be there" von Lorrie Morgan_

.

**Some things you just can't explain**

„Wenn Voldemort beginnt, seine Schlange zu schützen, dann ist es Zeit, mit Harry über den letzten Horcrux zusprechen."

Wunderbarer Plan, Albus, nur dass mich Minerva in dem Moment aus der Schule gejagt hat, als der Junge dort auftauchte. Verdammt! Jetzt ist alles vorbei. Ich spüre, dass meine Kraft mich verlässt.

Doch …ein Geräusch - kommt jemand aus dem Geheimgang? Potter!

Nur noch ein wenig durchhalten!

_„Some things you just can't explain, it's just not the same. I guess you had to be there."_

"Nimm es!"

Versteh! Führe es zu Ende! Lass nicht alles vergebens gewesen sein.

„Sieh … mich …an"


End file.
